An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
While autonomous vehicles offer many potential advantages over traditional vehicles, in certain circumstances it may be difficult for an autonomous vehicle to navigate around an obstacle, for example if there are lane markings on a roadway which may interfere with a path around the obstacle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for an expert mode for improved operation of autonomous vehicles, for example that includes guiding the autonomous vehicles around objects.